


A Hands On Job

by Tish



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: Things can get boring on an obbo.





	A Hands On Job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tunglo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunglo/gifts).



“Trouble is, birds never get a good grip. They hold it like it's a sausage from the butcher,” Ray was midway through his rant, one hand curled limply atop the other in demonstration. “Are you _listening_ , Chris?”

Chris turned from the window. “Huh? Yeah, I could go for a sausage roll right now.”

“Bloody pillock. Haven't you had a girlfriend give you a proper tugboat job?” Ray made a wanking motion.

“What, down at canal?” Chris was mystified.

“God, you're thick,” Ray muttered as he lunged over, unzipped Chris's jeans and started jerking him off. "Fuck, you are and all!"


End file.
